


Did We....?

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Biting, Breasts, F/M, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to More Than She Bargained For, requested by bluuefiire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We....?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluuefiire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluuefiire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than She Bargained For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804937) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



“Uh, Lee?”  Kara reached a hand back to shake his hip. _Thank gods he still has clothes on_.

“Mmmm?”  Lee tightened his arms around her and mouthed her neck.

“Lee!  Wake up.”

“What, Kara?”  He opened his eyes and “Uh, Kara?  What’s going on?”

“Well, Lee, judging by the location of your hand and how relaxed I am, I’m thinking... _unh_!”  That last sounded as Lee pulled his fingers free of her body.

He held his wet hand up in front of their still-entwined bodies.  “Yeah, Lee.  Exactly.”

His hips pushed forward involuntarily and they both groaned.  “Wow, Lee.  I finally get you into my pants and we sleep through it!  Must have been more tired than I thought.  Gods, did you _bite_ me?”

He pulled his head back to look at her neck and grinned to himself.  That was definitely a bite-mark right where her shoulder met her neck.  “Afraid so.”  He bent down to smooth his tongue over it.

“Lee, what the frak?  Stop that!”

“Don’t want to.  Don’t think you really want me to, anyway.”  He worked his hand back down into her panties.  “I’m thinking you like it when I do that.  I’m thinking you like it even better when I bite you.”  He didn’t put any pressure into the bite at first, just pushed a finger back into her, then bit down a little.

“Oh, frak, Lee!”  She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she noticed something she hadn’t before, and stiffened against him.  “Uh, Lee?  Was that chair under the table when we came in here earlier?”

He tilted his head to look around her distractedly.  “Mmm.  I didn’t notice.”

“I’m pretty sure it was.  Now it’s in the middle of the floor, and it’s facing your rack.  Whatever we did while we were asleep, I think somebody was watching.”

As she said this, she tightened around his finger.  “You like the idea of somebody watching us, Kara?”

“What?  No!”

He whispered his thumb over her clit.  “You sure?  “Cause when you say that someone was watching us...” and she did it again ”...you twitch inside.  Wanna feel?” He nuzzled his mouth into her ear.  “While we were sleeping, while I finger-frakked you, while I made you come, someone was in this room watching us.” _Twitch_.  “Someone who saw everything I did to you.” _Twitch_.  “Someone who...”

“Gods, Lee.  Yes.  OK?  It gets me hot to think about someone watching us.  What gets me hotter is thinking about doing it again while I’m awake to actually enjoy it.  Besides, it seems to have been all one-sided.  Can’t be leavin’ my CAG all worked up, now can I?  That would be...I don’t know...insubordinate?”  The entire time she was talking, she was working her hand behind her, into his boxer briefs and around his erection.  At her final word, she squeezed him.

“Karaaaa.  Gods, stop.”

“Don’t want to.  Don’t think you really want me to, anyway.  Do you, sir?”  Her voice lowered as she intentionally mimicked his words, creating a wave of heat in his belly that came out of his mouth as a growl.

“Yes.  I want you to stop, Kara.  I don’t want it to be your hand on me.  I want to frak you.  I want to be inside you.  Gods.  Right frakkin’ now, I want to be inside you.”

She let go of him and reached forward to pull the curtain across the rack.

“Kara?”

“Get my panties off, Lee.  Now.”

He didn’t ask any more questions or waste any more time before stripping her bottom half.

He pushed all the way into her from behind, then stopped.

Her exclaimed, “Gods, yesss!” mingled with his groan of, “So good, Kara,” in her ear.

She put one hand down between her legs and began lazily caressing herself in time with Lee’s slow thrusts.  Her other hand rose up to cup a breast, and she paused.  “Hey, Lee?”

“Mmmm?”

“Hold still for a minute.”

“What?  Why?” There was an edge of panic in his voice.

“Relax, Lee.  I’m not changing my mind.  I just want my tanks off.”  With his help, she carefully maneuvered them off, tossed them toward the foot of his rack, and sighed her pleasure.  “Oh, yeah, that’s much better.”  With both hands petting herself, and Lee stroking in and out, her arousal increased steadily.

The arm Lee had under her neck curved down and he palmed her breast, pinching the nipple lightly, eliciting a tiny _frak, yeah_ from her.  She increased the pressure between her legs, forking her fingers around Lee’s erection, touching him lightly.

Lee sped up and pushed harder, and she had to put that hand against the edge of the bunk to keep her balance.  Lee’s hand replaced hers.  “How do you do it, Kara?  Talk to me.”

“Two fingers, one on each side.  Yeah, like that, only harder. _Oh_.  Right there, Lee.  Faster.”

Just at that moment, the hatch wheel spun and one of the pilots walked in, “That towel’s been on the hatch for hours.  Aren’t you people done y...The frak?”  He raised his voice to someone in the corridor.  “There’s not even anybody in here.”  The disgust in his voice was evident.  “Some moron must have hung the towel as a practical joke.”  Pilots began filtering in, conversation buzzing through the room.

Lee and Kara had both frozen at the sound of the hatch being opened, but now Lee slid back in, pulled back out, steadily increasing the tempo with both his cock and his hand, all the while whispering in Kara’s ear.  “Guess someone really was in here.  Think they watched the whole show?  I bet they liked watching my hand in your panties.”

Kara’s breathing grew erratic, and he could barely hear her first moans.  The hand that had been playing with her breasts went to cover her mouth.  Kara redirected and licked at his palm, then his thumb, and took his thumb into her mouth, where she sucked him as thoroughly as if she were giving him head.  He slowed momentarily so he could focus on his fingers on her clit and on making her come.  As she did, her teeth clenched lightly on his thumb and she sucked hard.  Combined with the feel of her clutching hot and tight around his cock, it was enough to pull an answering orgasm from him.  He pushed his mouth into the back of her neck to muffle the harsh exhales.

Her sucks and licks on his thumb slowed and became gentler, as did his fingers on her clit, until both stilled and their breathing deepened back into sleep.


End file.
